The Virgin and The Playboy (HaeHyuk)
by KyuHaeHyuk-Somnia
Summary: Lee Hyukjae telah menunggu lebih lama daripada yang ia rencanakan untuk melepas keperawanannya dan bergabung dengan orang lain yang ia kenal di dunia perkencanan. Malu pada kondisi yg dialaminya, ia telah membuat janji dengan untuk bertemu dengan orang asing tampan berkencan satu malam tanpa komitmen, tanpa harus mengakui bahwa ia belum pernah bercinta./HaeHyuk
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle:**

 **The Virgin and The Playboy**

 **Author:**

 **KyuHaeHyuk-Somnia**

 **Cast:**

 **Lee Donghae,**

 **Lee Hyukjae,**

 **Heechul,**

 **And other cast.**

 **Pair:**

 **HaeHyuk**

 **Rate:**

 **M**

 **Genre:**

 **Remake Ero-Romance and Crossgender**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **SM Entertainment**

 **Kate Richards**

 **Their Parents**

 **ELF**

 **Hoping to be mine ^,^v**

 **WARNING!**

 **Mengandung hal-hal yang berbau SEX.**

 **Summary:**

 **Lee Hyukjae telah menunggu lebih lama daripada yang ia rencanakan untuk melepas keperawanannya dan bergabung dengan orang lain yang ia kenal di dunia perkencanan.**

 **Malu pada kondisi yg dialaminya, ia telah membuat janji dengan untuk bertemu dengan orang asing tampan berkencan satu malam tanpa komitmen, tanpa harus mengakui bahwa ia belum pernah bercinta sebelumnya.**

 **Lee Donghae adalah satu-satunya pria single yang tersisa diantara teman-temannya. Ia terkenal memiliki banyak teman kencan yang cantik dan cerita atas eksploitasi liarnya diatas ranjang.**

 **Partisipasinya dalam adalah karena suatu taruhan, dan dia tidak tahu siapa pasangan kencannya...yang ternyata kurang berpengalaman daripada yang biasa ia kencani. Dan masih banyak lagi yang lain... Ketika mereka memasuki suite penthouse di Las Vegas, mereka memasuki ruang yang dirancang untuk kemewahan dan dipesan untuk satu 1NightStand. Hyukjae lelah menjadi perawan dan mencoba menemukan "Mr. Right". Dia ingin memiliki apa yang setiap gadis lain miliki, jadi ia menggunakan jasa sebuah perusahaan khusus kencan yang disebut . Donghae adalah seorang pria normal yang banyak memiliki pasangan kencan, dan teman-temannya yang sudah menikah menganggap dia seorang playboy, dan kenyataannya adalah dia cukup senang dengan hidupnya dan teman-temannya menantangnya untuk bergabung dengan perusahaan yang sama dengan Hyukjae. Mereka belum pernah bertemu dan hanya**

 **memiliki satu tujuan ketika berkencan, dan akhirnya keduanya bertemu di sebuah hotel di Las Vegas. Sejak awal sudah cukup lucu karena mereka tidak tahu bagaimana memulainya, namun setelah satu ciuman sepertinya semuanya berjalan lancar karena ternyata mereka memiliki ketertarikan yang kuat satu sama lain.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Hyukjae menarik napas dalam-dalam dan melihat sekeliling lobi. Ini bukan hanya perjalanan pertama kali ke Las Vegas, tapi ini juga akan menjadi pengalaman "pertama kalinya".

Dia berhasil melalui perguruan tinggi tanpa kehilangan keperawanannya, dan dia sudah sangat muak menunggu untuk mendapatkan pria yang sempurna, yaitu pangeran menawan hati, untuk menyerahkan keperawanannya seolah-olah itu adalah sebuah kado. Akhirnya tiba waktunya untuk bergabung dengan seluruh dunia dan mengambil keuntungan dari revolusi seksual.

Jantungnya seolah berdegup ingin melompat dari dadanya, ia mencengkeram tali tasnya dengan telapak tangan berkeringat dan menuju meja pendaftaran. Menemukan 1NightStand (kencan semalam) secara online sudah seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Dia bisa terbang ke Las Vegas, menghabiskan satu malam dengan orang yang benar-benar asing, kehilangan selaput dara yang merepotkan dan bergabung kembali dengan orang 'normal' lainnya. Dia akan siap untuk berkencan dengan pria-pria dan melompat dari tempat tidur satu ke tempat tidur lainnya seperti semua teman-temannya lakukan. Keputusan telah dibuat, dia menghubungi Madame Heechul dan memberikan informasi yang diperlukan juga nomor kartu American Express-nya. Semua pengaturan telah dibuat. Lee Hyukjae, seperti gadis pada umumnya, bersiap menyerahkan apa yang telah menjadi hal yang paling tidak nyaman dan memalukannya yaitu selaput daranya.

Di kamar penthouse selama lima belas menit terakhir, Donghae sudah berjalan mondar-mandir berkali-kali sehingga ia bisa melihat pola langkah di karpet yang baru dibersihkan. Dia bahkan masih tidak bisa percaya dia ada di sini, dan akan menghabiskan malam dengan wanita yang belum pernah ia temui. Bagaimana jika wanita itu adalah seekor anjing? Oke, sepertinya terdengar buruk, tapi tetap saja... Teman-temannya sudah mendesaknya untuk mencoba 1NightStand. Ini adalah kesalahannya sendiri karena membual tentang kencan dengan wanita yang berbeda setiap minggu sehingga melampaui batas. Ketika ia tidak ingin mendaftar, teman-temannya menantangnya. Dia tidak pernah bisa menolak tantangan, dan mereka semua tahu itu, sialan mereka. Tapi dia pikir begitu efek bir mereda, mereka akan melihat betapa konyolnya ide tersebut dan mereka akan membiarkannya lolos dari jebakan tantangan tersebut, tetapi hal itu tidak terjadi. Tidak. Sebaliknya yang terjadi adalah mereka lebih gigih pada hari berikutnya, lebih bersemangat, dan malah merencanakan semuanya. Dia bahkan hampir tidak bisa menghentikan mereka untuk datang ke Las Vegas beramai-ramai. Akhirnya, ancamannya untuk membatalkan tantangan tersebut berhasil membuat mereka mundur dan berjanji untuk menunggu kedatangannya kembali di Los Angeles.

Setelah bujukan demi bujukan dari teman-temannya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan dan bersedia bertemu gadis itu. Jika gadis itu tampak seperti Frankenstein, yang ia harus lakukan hanyalah melakukan yang terbaik dan mencoba untuk tidak muntah. Dia menghadapi banyak tekanan dengan menjadi seorang playboy dalam groupnya, pria lajang yang berkencan hanya dengan wanita-wanita yang seksi. Teman-temanya terpesona pada cerita-ceritanya, dan dia menikmati melihat kecemburuan di mata mereka. Itu bukan salahnya kalau mereka semua menjadi iri, karena mereka yang membiarkan diri mereka sendiri terikat pernikahan. Meskipun ia sangat menyukai istri mereka. Istri teman-temannya cantik, juga memberinya makan makanan rumahan tapi juga mencoba menjebaknya dengan teman-teman mereka-dia tidak bisa membayangkan harus memilih hanya satu wanita dari ratusan wanita di klub. Setidaknya satu wanita tetapi tidak lebih dari satu atau dua minggu. Jadi, dengan pesawatnya ia terbang dan mendaratkannya di Vegas dan berakhir di sebuah kamar hotel mewah di penthouse dari sebuah kasino di Las Vegas. Mondar-mandir, ia menatap pintu. Sebentar lagi, wanita itu akan berada di sini. Ya Tuhan, apa yang ia pikirkan?

Hyukjae mendekati meja dan menunggu, sementara petugas resepsionis menyelesaikan check in sepasang kakek nenek yang mengenakan kemeja Hawaii yang serasi.

"Adakah yang bisa saya bantu?" Dia mengamati raut wajah pemuda itu. Apakah pemuda itu menyadari maksud kedatangannya?

"Ya, saya perlu nomor kamar Sam Adams," suara Hyukjae pecah, sarafnya meretas.

"Oh, Anda pastinya Miss Ross? Betsy Ross?" Dia melihat ke bawah pada monitornya, dan kemudian kembali menatapnya, dengan eskpresi yang menyenangkan, tidak menghakimi, dia memutuskan. "Mr. Adams sudah menunggu anda di Penthouse 4."

Mengapa nama yang tercantum terdengar seperti samaran yang bagus untuk check-in? Pipinya dibanjiri rasa panas. Nama itulah yang ada dalam benaknya ketika dia menonton Notting Hill di malam dia membuat reservasi. Menggunakan nama tokoh film yang terkenal untuk anonimitas, karena Julia Roberts di film tersebut, terlihat dramatis dan menyenangkan...dan tampaknya teman kencannya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Apa yang telah Madame Chullie katakan tentang nama asli pria tersebut? Oh, benar. Donghae. "Terima kasih." Dia menerima kartu kunci yang diserahkan petugas lalu berbalik untuk mencari lift. Dia melihat ada dua lift, satu di ujung lain dari kasino dan satu lift lebih dekat ke tempat ia berdiri. Yang mana? Seorang pria tinggi lewat berhenti di sampingnya, tersenyum.

"Apakah Anda tersesat?"

"Sepertinya begitu," kata Hyukjae, pipinya memerah dibawah tatapan bermata gelap itu. Apakah ini pria tampan kencannya? Ini akan terlalu bagus untuk menjadi kenyataan.

"Saya bekerja di hotel ini," katanya dengan ekspresi menyenangkan "Apa yang bisa kami lakukan untuk membuat Anda tetap lebih nyaman?"

"Bisakah anda tunjukan pada saya lift yang menuju ke penthouse?" Pria itu meraih lengan Hyukjae dan berbalik menunjukan arah lift terdekat. "Tepat di sana. Anda harus menggunakan kartu kunci untuk sampai ke lantai penthouse."

"Terima kasih," kata Hyukjae mengakhiri percakapan, pria itu menjawabnya dengan meremas lembut lengannya dan menjauh. Wow, jika semua orang di hotel tampak seperti dia, dia mungkin pergi ke sana lagi, hanya untuk melihatnya lagi. Hyukjae mengawasinya berjalan pergi, berhenti sesaat untuk ngobrol ringan dengan beberapa pelanggan lain lalu ia pergi. Baju yang pria itu kenakan bukan seragam hotel. Itu nampaknya baju desaigner yang khusus dibuat untuknya, dan Hyukjae terus menatapnya sampai ia menghilang dari pandangan. Letak lift kebetulan melewati deretan mesin slot, dan dia berhenti untuk menempatkan dolar dalam salah satu mesin, hanya untuk melihat keberuntungannya. Dia menekan tombol dan yang muncul adalah tiga angka tujuh. Lima puluh dolar! Itu sudah lebih dari dia harapkan. Dia menyelipkan slip print out kemenangannya di dalam tasnya dan berjalan menuju lift yang hanya beberapa meter jauhnya. Menang, keberuntungan itu membangkitkan kepercayaan dirinya lagi, dia menekan tombol. Pintu terbuka dan ia hendak masuk ke dalam lift, tapi ia melihat sepasang kekasih yang saling berpelukan. Si wanita pirang stroberi tampak bernafsu sepertinya dia akan merobek baju pasangannya dan mata Hyukjae melebar. Hyukjae bergeser dan menjauh dari pintu lift. Setelah beberapa saat, lift lain terbuka dan dia melangkah masuk, menyelipkan kartu kunci ke dalam slot dan lift mengantarkannya ke tingkat penthouse. Dia menggunakan waktu untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mencoba untuk menenangkan hatinya. Pasangan bergairah dalam lift sebelumnya telah mengingatkannya pada apa yang akan dia lepaskan. Angka-angka di atas pintu menyala pada gilirannya bagai kotak kaca menuju keatas, memberinya pemandangan lantai kasino sibuk di bawah. Masih ada waktu untuk mundur, bukan begitu? Bunyi ping terdengar, apakah dia harus turun? Atau mungkin tinggal di lift, dan kembali ke lobi. Pintu mulai menutup lagi, dan ia mengulurkan tangan dan menahan pintu lift terbuka. Kalau tidak sekarang, kapan lagi? Tas tersandang di satu bahunya, dia melangkah ke lorong penthouse. Hanya ada beberapa pintu terlihat dari tempat ia berdiri, dan tanda di dinding seberangnya mengatakan bahwa suite 1-5 adalah ke kiri, jadi dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam, menegakkan bahunya, dan bersiap untuk memenuhi nasibnya.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Tittle:**

 **The Virgin and The Playboy**

 **Author:**

 **KyuHaeHyuk-Somnia**

 **Cast:**

 **Lee Donghae,**

 **Lee Hyukjae,**

 **Heechul,**

 **And other cast.**

 **Pair:**

 **HaeHyuk**

 **Rate:**

 **M**

 **Genre:**

 **Remake Ero-Romance and Crossgender**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **SM Entertainment**

 **Kate Richards**

 **Their Parents**

 **ELF**

 **Hoping to be mine ^** ,^v

 **WARNING!**

 **Mengandung hal-hal yang berbau SEX.**

 **Summary:**

 **Lee Hyukjae telah menunggu lebih lama daripada yang ia rencanakan untuk melepas keperawanannya dan bergabung dengan orang lain yang ia kenal di dunia perkencanan.**

 **Malu pada kondisi yg dialaminya, ia telah membuat janji dengan untuk bertemu dengan orang asing tampan berkencan satu malam tanpa komitmen, tanpa harus mengakui bahwa ia belum pernah bercinta sebelumnya.**

 **Lee Donghae adalah satu-satunya pria single yang tersisa diantara teman-temannya. Ia terkenal memiliki banyak teman kencan yang cantik dan cerita atas eksploitasi liarnya diatas ranjang.**

 **Partisipasinya dalam adalah karena suatu taruhan, dan dia tidak tahu siapa pasangan kencannya...yang ternyata kurang berpengalaman daripada yang biasa ia kencani. Dan masih banyak lagi yang lain... Ketika mereka memasuki suite penthouse di Las Vegas, mereka memasuki ruang yang dirancang untuk kemewahan dan dipesan untuk satu 1NightStand. Hyukjae lelah menjadi perawan dan mencoba menemukan "Mr. Right". Dia ingin memiliki apa yang setiap gadis lain miliki, jadi ia menggunakan jasa sebuah perusahaan khusus kencan yang disebut . Donghae adalah seorang pria normal yang banyak memiliki pasangan kencan, dan teman-temannya yang sudah menikah menganggap dia seorang playboy, dan kenyataannya adalah dia cukup senang dengan hidupnya dan teman-temannya menantangnya untuk bergabung dengan perusahaan yang sama dengan Hyukjae. Mereka belum pernah bertemu dan hanya**

 **memiliki satu tujuan ketika berkencan, dan akhirnya keduanya bertemu di sebuah hotel di Las Vegas. Sejak awal sudah cukup lucu karena mereka tidak tahu bagaimana memulainya, namun setelah satu ciuman sepertinya semuanya berjalan lancar karena ternyata mereka memiliki ketertarikan yang kuat satu sama lain.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Donghae terkejut mendengar ketukan di pintu penthouse. Teman kencannya seharusnya memiliki kunci sendiri, jadi ketika ia membuka pintu ia mengharapkan untuk melihat petugas hotel, atau mungkin petugas layanan kamar dengan minuman yang ia telah pesan. Namun sebaliknya, ia menghadapi wanita yang sangat mungil, sangat meyakinkan dan dengan tangan terangkat seolah ingin mengetuk lagi. Dia mengamati sosok gadis di hadapannya yang memikat, feminin, rambutnya cokelat bergelombang di sekitar wajah dengan rona merah muda di pipi, dan mata hitam lebar menatap penasaran ke arahnya.

"Kupikir kau bukan dari bagian house keeping, benar kan?" Sebuah kerut terbentuk antara alis lurusnya.

"Bukan, kau ingin aku menjadi petugas house keeping?" Gadis mungil itu menjorokkan dagu ke arahnya dan menjatuhkan tangan yang masih tergantung di udara.

"Sama sekali tidak," katanya, melihat ke atas dan ke bawah lorong.

"Aku telah memesan beberapa handuk tambahan..." Dia terhenti, dan hening sesaat ketika mereka saling memandang. Saat sang gadis tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku Donghae dan kau adalah...?"

"Hyukjae." Dia berbicara begitu pelan sehingga Donghae harus mendekat untuk mendengarnya. Hyukjae tidak berlagak seperti seseorang yang tidak mempunyai rasa malu untuk mendaftarkan diri untuk kencan semalam dengan seseorang yang asing.

"Hanya untuk memastikan, apakah Madame Heechul yang mengirimmu?" Hyukjae memandang ke atas dan bertemu dengan mata sendu Donghae.

"Ya. Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Tentu saja, silahkan." Donghae melangkah mundur untuk membiarkan gadis itu lewat, mengikutinya dengan matanya saat Hyukjae menjatuhkan tasnya di rak kopor di dekat pintu dan berjalan ke jendela.

Hyukjae menatap keluar jendela, membelakangi Donghae. "Tidakkah kau mendapatkan kunci juga?" Berdiri di antara tirai, Hyukjae mengangkat kunci untuk diperlihatkan pada Donghae.

"Yep. Aku hanya merasa lucu menggunakannya ketika kau sudah di sini". Donghae bergabung di belakangnya dan ikut melihat keluar jendela melalui bahu Hyukjae. Hyukjae membeku saat Donghae berdiri begitu dekat di belakangnya. Itu adalah kejutan. Garis-garis lampu yang ada di bawah semuanya berkedip, keindahan lampu-lampu neon. Aroma samar strawberi dari rambut Hyukjae yang lembut menarik perhatian Donghae kembali ke kamar dan pada perempuan yang sangat diinginkannya yang kini berada di depannya. Bagus. Donghae mengangkat tangan untuk menyentuh dan kemudian berhenti, mengejutkan dirinya sendiri karena keragu-raguannya.

"Aku suka lampu-lampu di sini."

Ketika Hyukjae berbalik untuk menatapnya, Donghae mengerti mengapa dia menarik dirinya kembali. Hyukjae benar-benar berbeda dari wanita lain yang menghabiskan akhir pekan dengannya. Dan itu bukan hanya karena lekuk lembut payudara alaminya, atau makeup yang minim di wajahnya yang cantik. Ada sedikit gemetar di bibir bawahnya yang penuh saat Hyukjae berdiri di bawah pengawasan Donghae. Seluruh tubuh Hyukjae membuat Donghae sulit bernapas, dan untuk sekali dalam kehidupan playboy-nya yang liar, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Atau bagaimana untuk memulai.

 **...oOo... The Virgin and The Playboy ...oOo...**

Hyukjae tertegun. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa Madame akan mengirimkannya seorang pria yang membuatnya meneteskan air liur karena pria ini layak menjadi model cover sebuah majalah.

Dia tinggi, gelap dan tampan dan semua tertulis di seluruh tubuhnya dalam huruf besar berukuran dua inci. Entah karna berjemur atau memang warna kulit alami Donghae adalah emas pucat dengan sedikit nuansa lebih muda dari mata emasnya dan jauh lebih muda warnanya dari warna rambutnya yang sewarna kayu mahoni. Apakah ada warna itu dalam krayon? Mungkin dalam krayon berisi enam puluh empat warna itu ada. Tatapan mata Hyukjae turun ke bawah, dia mungkin harus berpikir tentang six-pack di depannya. Bahkan lebih rendah, warna merah merayap kepipinya lagi ketika ia memandang gundukan dalam celana panjang Donghae yang sangat pas dengan tubuhnya. Sejak kapan celana menjadi begitu...menarik mata untuk di lihat?

Hyukjae bahkan belum pernah melakukan hubungan seks satu kalipun, namun, ia sekarang terfokus pada aset yang ada di bawah pinggang setiap pria di Las Vegas! Keraguan menyerangnya, dan ia memaksa matanya menutup. Benar-benar terlambat untuk mundur sekarang, jika dia mundur sekarang, maka dia tidak akan pernah mencoba lagi. Citra dirinya sebagai perawan tua layu, tertinggal di rak, tidak akan pernah memiliki keberanian untuk tidur dengan pria mana pun tercetak pada kelopak matanya yang tertutup dan hal itu membuatnya bergidik.

Mata Hyukjae perlahan-lahan kembali naik dan naik, memandangi dada yang bidang dan dagu indah, bibir penuh dan menuju mata emasnya. Pria di lobi tadi memang tampan, tapi Donghae lebih lagi, dia seperti mendapatkan jackpot. Madame benar-benar ahli. Hyukjae tidak mungkin bisa menemukan pria yang lebih seksi jika dia membentuknya dari kotak mimpinya. Impian seorang perawan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku...itu, aku berpikir kau sangat tampan." Dia mengembuskan napas. Bagus.

"Terima kasih." Suara Donghae merendah, mengirimkan kegembiraan menuju tepat keintinya. Apa yang Donghae pikirkan tentang diri Hyukjae? Tubuh Hyukjae terlalu berlekuk untuk mengikuti selera fashion, tapi sedikit pujian pastilah menyenangkan. Hening cukup lama ketika mereka berdiri saling berhadapan. Jarak yang terentang hanya kurang dari satu kaki yang memisahkan mereka secara fisik, dan penghalang antara mereka dengan mudah bisa diseberangi. Akhirnya, Hyukjae tidak tahan lagi, ia melangkah mendekat lalu berjinjit untuk ciuman lembut di bibir Donghae. Hal itu jelas memecahkan kebekuan. Donghae merengkuhkan lengannya di tubuh Hyukjae dan menarik pinggulnya rapat, membungkuk untuk melanjutkan ciuman ke tingkat berikutnya. Hyukjae tidak awam dengan ciuman-dia tentu saja pernah berkencan sebelumnya. Dan Hyukjae cukup pengalaman untuk mengetahui bahwa Donghae luar biasa berbakat. Hyukjae melingkarkan lengannya di leher Donghae dan menyerahkan keraguan terakhirnya.

Bibir Donghae tegas dan mendesak. Ketika Hyukjae membuka bibirnya, Donghae mengambil kesempatan untuk menjarah mulutnya. Dunia Hyukjae seakan digoncang hanya dengan ciuman itu, gigitan kecil Donghae di bibir bawahnya, ujung lidah Donghae menggoda dan membelai miliknya sampai lututnya terasa lemas dan memberikan sensasi yang memabukkan.

Donghae memeluk Hyukjae erat, dan tangannya meluncur ke bawah untuk menangkup bokongnya, jari-jari yang kuat menggali melalui rok sutranya dan mengangkatnya sedikit sehingga Hyukjae kembali berjinjit, dan bahkan semakin kehilangan keseimbangan. Donghae mundur, menurunkan Hyukjae, dan menatapnya, mata kuning gelap keemasan nampak begitu tajam dan berasap dengan nafsu. Sebelum Hyukjae bertanya-tanya apa yang mungkin akan dilakukan selanjutnya, terdengar ketukan di pintu diikuti oleh suara mengumumkan, "Layanan kamar."

Ketika Donghae melepaskan pelukan Hyukjae, Hyukjae meremas kedua tangan di jendela dibelakangnya dan melihat Donghae beranjak ke pintu dan mempersilakan pelayan dengan nampan minuman dan piring dengan penutup perak masuk. Donghae bercakap-cakap sejenak dengan pria itu, suaranya terdengar santai dan seperti halnya mereka sedang duduk di ruangan berbeda yang bersebrangan untuk membicarakan cuaca. Hyukjae kecewa sampai ia melihat bahu Donghae bergoyang saat Donghae menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum kembali padanya. Donghae memiliki kontrol diri yang besar, tapi dia tidak, terima kasih Tuhan, Donghae tidak terpengaruh oleh ciuman mereka. Ketika Donghae berbalik ke arah Hyukjae, ia menarik kemejanya di atas kepalanya. Senyum kebanggaan terlihat saat Donghae melemparkan kemejanya ke sudut, menghilangkan kesan tenang yang baru saja ia tunjukkan. Tapi sebelum Hyukjae bisa melanjutkan khayalannya, Donghae menurunkan tangannya ke sabuk kulitnya. Hyukjae merasa seperti tikus yang bermain dengan ular. Terpaku. Masih diam, ia melonggarkan kepala sabuk berwarna perak, menariknya keluar melalui lubangnya, dan kemudian mulai membuka kancing celana jinsnya.

Donghae pindah ke tempat tidur, ia duduk untuk melepas sepatu boot kulit hitam, berhenti sejenak, dan memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, lalu melepaskan satu sepatu bot dari tangannya.

"Apakah kau tidak akan melepaskan pakaianmu?"

"Oh, ya, tentu saja." Hyukjae tersenyum dan mencoba untuk terlihat percaya diri, tapi kehangatan yang ia rasakan sebelumnya berubah menjadi ketakutan. Ketika dia mendaftar untuk kencan semalam, dia tidak benar-benar jujur. Dalam mengisi dokumen, ia menuliskan bahwa tingkat pengalaman seksualnya adalah "sedang". Hyukjae takut teman kencannya akan menolaknya, dan kemungkinan seorang perawan itu tidak memenuhi syarat untuk kebijakan kencan semalam.

Donghae tidak tahu apa yang ia hadapi, tapi bahkan dengan ketidak pengalamannya, Hyukjae mengharapkan rayuan yang lebih dari ini. Hyukjae menyipitkan matanya, mengawasi Donghae. Entah Donghae tahu atau tidak, itu adalah pengalaman pertama kali Hyukjae dan dia tidak mau terburu-buru. Jika Donghae tidak memiliki perasaan untuk membuat pertemuan ini spesial, maka Hyukjae akan menjadikannya spesial. Hyukjae berusaha tersenyum berharap senyumnya nampak sensual di wajahnya.

Apa yang sebenarnya Donghae harapkan? Oh, ya. Apakah Hyukjae akan menanggalkan pakaian. Tahun-tahun penuh fantasi menghilang, ribuan novel roman yang sudah Hyukjae lahap luntur saat Hyukjae melihat kenyataannya.

"Aku berharap kau akan melakukannya untukku, Donghae." Hyukjae mengedipkan bulu matanya, klise? Biarlah. Kilatan di mata Donghae menyiratkan ketertarikan pada rencana Hyukjae. Dia berpaling dari Donghae untuk menunjukkan deretan kancing di sepanjang punggung gaun biru indigo sepanjang lutut yang ia kenakan.

"Tolong? Aku tidak bisa menjangkau mereka semua."

 **...oOo... The Virgin and The Playboy ...oOo...**

Mulut Donghae kering. Dia berdiri dengan cepat dan mengambil satu langkah ke arah Hyukjae, dan tersandung oleh salah satu boot yang dia masih pakai. Sambil melompat-lompat dengan bertumpu pada satu kakinya, ia berhasil mencabut bootnya itu dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai, tak menghentikan langkah majunya. Donghae pernah membuka beberapa kancing pada beberapa gaun sebelumnya, meskipun ia tidak mengingat banyak. Dia menaruh tangannya pada pinggul Hyukjae dan memutarnya agar Hyukjae menatapnya. Tangan Donghae meraih punggungnya, dan ia menyelipkan tangan untuk membuka satu demi satu kancing kecil.

Matanya terfokus untuk menggodanya, ia membungkuk untuk menekan bibirnya pada denyut yang ada di leher mulus Hyukjae, menghirup lembut, parfum strawberi dan aromanya, mempertajam aroma yang hanya dimiliki Hyukjae. Ketika ia membuka kancing di pinggang, Donghae melangkah mundur dan menyelipkan gaun itu turun dari bahu Hyukjae, mempertontonkan bra renda putihnya dengan kait di depan, kemudian memperlihatkan kehalusan perut mulusnya. Sangat feminin, Donghae meletakkan tangannya di kelembutan di atas bulatan di sana, kulitnya sehalus sutra dan berlekuk yang membuat nafasnya tersengal, ini melampaui dari apa yang ia harapkan.

Minggu demi minggu, Donghae pergi berkencan dengan wanita-wanita seksi dari klub. Mereka semua cantik, dan memiliki perut benar-benar datar, rata, diperoleh melalui kelaparan dan rutinitas latihan yang ketat. Donghae membelai perut Hyukjae, ia mengusap perutnya dengan lapar mata. Wanita-wanita sebelumnya nampak mirip satu dengan lainnya, tapi perut Hyukjae membuatnya tidak merasakan apapun kecuali nafsu yang tidak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya. Donghae menarik Hyukjae mendekat lagi, melingkarkan lengan di pinggulnya dan membuka kancing terakhir. Dengan cepat, gaun itu meluncur turun dan jatuh ke lantai. Hyukjae menatap gaunnya yang terlepas, dan ketika kedua matanya kembali naik, Hyukjae bergidik, hanya melihat cara Donghae menatapnya.

Bisakah Hyukjae melihat rasa laparnya? Tangannya masih di sisi tubuhnya, dan mata Hyukjae bertemu dengan tatapan Donghae, Hyukjae masih berdiri hanya dengan bra dan celana dalam berenda putih mungil. Payudaranya melengkung di atas puncak lekuk bra. Apakah putingnya merah muda atau lebih berwarna gelap, atau mungkin berwarna seperti karang, Donghae ingin mencari tahu sekarang.

Dia melangkah mundur dan menyelesaikan membuka kancing celana jinsnya, mendorong mereka ke lantai dan melangkah keluar dari celana jeansnya. Donghae mengenakan celana pendek ketat yang menurut begitu banyak wanita nampak seksi. Apakah begitu juga menurut Hyukjae? Mereka berdiri begitu dekat, tapi sekali lagi akal sehat telah meninggalkan dirinya. Donghae tidak pernah ragu-ragu dalam kamar tidur.

Dia tidur dengan wanita yang berbeda setiap minggu. Jarak satu inchi memisahkan mereka, dan Donghae meraih gadis itu, tapi sesuatu di wajah Hyukjae menghentikannya.

Matanya bulat dan sipitnya, bibir bawah bergetar sedikit. Begitu juga tangan Hyukjae, ketika ia mengangkatnya ke pipinya. "Kau kedinginan?" tanya Donghae. "Suhu AC diatur cukup rendah, biarkan aku menaikkan suhunya."

"Tidak," Hyukjae memindahkan tangannya dari wajahnya sendiri dan meletakkannya pada lengan Donghae. "Aku tidak kedinginan."

Wajahnya mendongak menatap Donghae, dan Donghae membungkuk untuk menangkap bibirnya, menikmati kelembutan mereka, dan aroma memabukkan saat ia bergerak untuk memperkecil jarak antara mereka. Donghae melepas kaitan bagian depan bra dan melihat ke bawah tubuh mereka ketika payudara Hyukjae tumpah keluar. Memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya. "Indah." Donghae meluncurkan tangan di bawah mereka dan menangkupkan mereka dalam telapak tangannya. Rasa penuh dan kenyal dari payudara Hyukjae membuat Donghae terlena, dan dia meremas bagian bawah kedua payudara Hyukjae dengan ibu jarinya.

Karena lemak tubuh gadis-gadis di klub sangat rendah sebagian besar mereka memakai implant payudara agar memiliki payudara besar. Tapi payudara Hyukjae penuh, sehalus sutra seratus persen alami. Putingnya berwarna merah gelap seperti mawar membuat Donghae sulit menahan air liurnya.

Donghae menatap kembali wajah Hyukjae, ia melihat matanya menjadi sayu. Sangat sensual, begitu erotis. Kejantanannya mendorong celana boxernya, sehingga celananya semakin ketat.

Donghae melangkah mundur dan meraih tangan Hyukjae, menariknya ke arah tempat tidur dan mengajaknya duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Dia menciumnya lagi, lembut, mengangkat kaki Hyukjae ke atas kasur dan meletakkan bantal lembut di bawah kepalanya.

"Hyukjae? Apakah kau merasa nyaman?"

"Hmmm?" Hyukjae menatap Donghae, tetapi kelopak matanya setengah tertutup dan napasnya terdengar halus.

"Oh, ya, sangat nyaman." Hyukjae mengangkat tangan dan meletakannya di lengan Donghae, kuku jemari Hyukjae bermain dipergelangan tangan Donghae. Donghae duduk di tempat tidur dan memperhatikan teman kencan semalamnya. Hyukjae tampak seperti lukisan _renaissance_ , semua warna yang indah di campur bersama-sama. Rambut kecokelaan dengan _highlight_ tembaganya yang membuatnya memantulkan cahaya dalam kabut emas, kulitnya seputih krim.

Dibandingkan dengan selimut hotel berwarna indigo, mata Hyukjae tampak lebih hitam dan kulitnya lebih pucat. Dia lebih hidup dan lebih elegan daripada apapun yang pernah Donghae lihat sebelumnya. Dan untuk satu malam, Hyukjae adalah miliknya. Dia mengisi tangannya dengan payudara Hyukjae, menyukai kelembutan kedua payudara di telapak tangannya. Dia tidak pernah menyadari betapa dia tidak menyukai kerasnya payudara silikon sampai sekarang. Hyukjae adalah gadis yang sebenarnya.

 **...oOo... The Virgin and The Playboy ...oOo...**

Hyukjae seorang perawan, menggelinjang merasakan antara bernafsu dan kengerian pada setiap sentuhan Donghae. Tangannya mengirimkan sensasi baru yang berlomba di dalam tubuhnya. Dia memang pernah bertelanjang dada sebelumnya dengan seorang pria. Tapi ada sesuatu tentang cara Donghae menyentuh dan menatapnya yang membuat hatinya berdegup dan mulutnya kering.

Mungkin itu disebabkan karena Hyukjae berencana untuk tidur dengannya. Tidak ada bagian yang dilarang untuk di pegang, Hyukjae menginginkan semuanya. Dan dia tidak memberitahu Madame karena dia tidak ingin menghadapi orang iseng yang sedang mencari perawan untuk menambah koleksi wanita untuk ditaklukan. Tidak, Hyukjae ingin malam menyenangkan dimana dirinya diperlakukan seperti seorang wanita. Hyukjae menyandarkan kepalanya di bantal lembut dan memungkinkan Donghae untuk memimpin.

Donghae merangkak naik disampingnya, anggun, seperti kucing hutan, dan berbaring di sampingnya, telanjang. Hyukjae bisa melihat celana dalamnya di lantai di samping tempat tidur. Dia menjulurkan lehernya untuk mencoba melihat kebawah Donghae untuk melihatnya tetapi sudutnya salah. Beberapa menit lagi, aku akan selesai dengan omong kosong keperawanan. Hyukjae memejamkan matanya erat, rasa takut lebih membanjir daripada hasratnya, menunggu langkah Donghae berikutnya.

"Lihatlah aku," kata Donghae, dan Hyukjae membuka matanya lagi.

"hitam seperti kelamnnya malam." Hyukjae terjebak dalam tatapan emas kecokelatan mata Donghae, memperhatikan panjangnya bulu mata Donghae dan dia bisa melihat di pipinya. Jari-jari Hyukjae menyusuri kekerasan tulang pipi Donghae, dan ia mengusap telapak tangannya di wajahnya, menyukai gelitik bulu-bulu kecil yang tumbuh di wajah Donghae.

Hyukjae bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya bulu-bulu itu menyentuh bibirnya, dan Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya untuk mencari tahu. Pipi Donghae yang kasar terasa nikmat, dan Hyukjae mengusap bibirnya bolak-balik, menikmati sensasinya. Mengapa ia tidak pernah mengambil kesempatan sebelumnya untuk menjelajahi pria-pria yang pernah berkencan denganya? Pasti dia akan kehilangan keperawanannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Atau mungkin perasaan itu hanya ada pada Donghae? Aroma tubuh Donghae tercium di hidung Hyukjae, liar dan panas, seperti kayu manis dan cendana, dan jantan. Donghae memutar kepalanya dan menciumnya lagi. Bibir sedikit terbuka, mereka menghembuskan napas masing-masing, lambat, manis, memabukkan.

Ujung lidahnya membelai bibir Hyukjae dan gadis itu mendesah sebelumnya dengan takut-takut menjulurkan lidahnya sendiri untuk menyentuh lidah Donghae, terpaut dalam tarian, rumit nan erotis. Hyukjae menggeliat, merasa rentan ketika kedua belah kakinya terbuka dan terjepit diantaranya paha berotot. Donghae meraih payudaranya lagi dan mulai meremas lembut keduanya, berbicara lembut.

"Hyukjae, kau memiliki kulit yang lembut, dan putingmu begitu keras. Aku ingin menjilatnya, menggigit keduanya, membuatmu menjerit." Hyukjae semakin menggelinjangkan tubuhnya dan kelembaban semakin terasa dibagian bawahnya. Hyukjae mulai merasa ada titik tempat basah di bawah tempat tidurnya.

"Haruskah aku melakukan itu, Hyukjae yang cantik? Apakah kau ingin aku menggigit putingmu? Apakah kau akan memohon padaku untuk melakukannya?"

"Oh, ya. Aku ingin kau melakukannya" Hyukjae menyorongkan dadanya ke arah Donghae, kata-kata Donghae telah menyeka ketakutannya dan menggantikannya dengan nafsu.

"Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan, Hyukjae? Katakan padaku." Donghae memindahkan mulutnya ke daun telinga Hyukjae, menggigit-gigit kecil dengan giginya yang tajam.

"Apakah ini? Haruskah aku menggunakan gigiku pada putingmu juga?"

"Ya, ya," kata Hyukjae, gemetar.

"Ya apa?"

"Cium aku, gigit aku, jilati payudaraku, kumohon. Aku ingin mulutmu padaku."

"Di bagian mana?" Donghae menjilat ringan di cuping telinga Hyukjae dan dia merasakan sengatan listrik sampai ke jari-jari kakinya.

"Seluruhnya, jilat aku dimana saja." Donghae melepaskan pegangannya dan perlahan-lahan menjilat leher Hyukjae, membuatnya ingin menjerit.

"Yang harus kau lakukan adalah memintanya."

Hyukjae bermaksud membuka mulutnya untuk menanggapi pernyataan sombong Donghae, tapi langsung menutupnya ketika Donghae meniupkan udara dingin diputingnya yang menegang. Darahnya mengalir deras melalui pembuluh darahnya, dan dia merasa begitu hidup, dia hampir lupa bahwa dia bukan wanita nakal seperti yang saat ini dia tunjukkan kepada Donghae.

Seperti ucapan Donghae, ia membasuh putingnya dengan lidah panasnya, satu per satu, sambil mencubit ringan puting lainnya dengan ujung jarinya. Jari-jari Hyukjae tersangkut di rambut Donghae, kepala Hyukjae terlemparkan kembali ke bantal dan matanya memejam rapat. Donghae menjilat perlahan, mengambil setiap detik yang terasa lama untuk membuat setiap lingkaran di sekitar putingnya, dan kepasrahan manis menunggu di setiap bagian dari areola yang di sentuh oleh Donghae dengan lidah kasarnya hampir melebihi dari apa yang bisa Hyukjae tanggung. Tiba-tiba, Donghae mundur dan mendongak ke arahnya dari bawah bulu matanya, membakar diri Hyukjae dengan tatapannya, sebelum menjatuhkan kepalanya kembali dan menghisap putingnya ke dalam mulutnya, menggigit-gigit ringan, cukup untuk memberi sedikit rasa sakit dan kenikmatan yang berbaur yang membuat Hyukjae berteriak.

"Akhh... Donghae, oh Tuhan, di mana kau belajar melakukan itu?" Ucapan konyol pertanyaannya terasa memukulnya ketika Donghae tertawa. Getaran bibir Donghae sementara putingnya masih berada di giginya mengirim Hyukjae menuju batas.

"Ahhh..." Hyukjae merasakan orgasmenya, Jemarinya menancap di kulit kepala Donghae dan merasakan kontraksi otot di seluruh tubuhnya hingga ke jari-jari kakinya. Gelombang terus berlanjut, meninggalkan tubuhnya dengan lemas dan terengah-engah. Donghae meliat ke arah wajah Hyukjae.

"Apakah kau selalu orgasme ketika seseorang mengapit putingmu seperti ini." Dia memindahkan mulutnya ke puting lainnya dan menghisap ke dalam mulutnya, menggigit keras saat ini, memutar di antara giginya.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah." Hyukjae tidak pernah mengalami orgasme dengan seorang pria, sebelumnya. Sambil mengisap puncaknya semakin jauh ke dalam mulutnya, kelembaban antara kedua kaki Hyukjae mengalir ke pahanya.

"Apakah itu tidak biasa?" Tangan Hyukjae meninggalkan rambut Donghae dan menyusuri bahunya yang bidang. Kulit Donghae terasa hangat, dan Hyukjae mendapati diriya ingin menggali jari-jarinya ke dalam otot-otot tegang di dasar lehernya. Donghae melepaskan bibirnya dari puting Hyukjae dan mendorong dirinya pada sikunya.

"Apakah kau serius?" Hyukjae menarik napas gemetar. Jangan berkata jujur, Hyukjae. Donghae mungkin tidak menginginkanmu jika dia tahu betapa tidak berpengalamannya dirimu.

"Ya tidak, kukira tidak. Aku hanya tahu itu tidak pernah terjadi kepadaku sebelumnya."

"Aku juga." Terpikat senyum lebar dan binar di mata Donghae, dan Hyukjae mengulurkan tangan ke pipi Donghae, membimbing Donghae untuk menciumnya. Donghae berguling ke kanan, membawa Hyukjae bersamanya sehingga Hyukjae berada di atas Donghae mengangkangi pinggulnya dan sangat sadar ereksinya menekan di persimpangan pahanya.

 **TBC/END**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **THE VIRGIN**

 **RATING:**

 **NC +21**

 **WARNING:**

 **SEX SCENE, FOR KIDS; GET OUT OF HERE!**

 **Please, enjoyed!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Hyukjae begitu basah. Donghae menekan kejantanannya dan menggoda di sepanjang celah kemaluan Hyukjae, menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, menikmati panas dan tatapan mata Hyukjae yang lebar. Donghae sudah sering diberitahu bahwa ukuran kejantanannya lebih besar daripada rata-rata, apakah itu yang membuat Hyukjae takut?

"Hyukjae, apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?" Senyum Hyukjae menenangkannya.

"Lebih dari baik, ini luar biasa." Hyukjae membungkuk untuk memberikan Donghae kecupan cepat.

"Geser ke depan." Donghae menaruh tangannya di bawah sisi pantat Hyukjae, membimbing gadis itu ke atas dadanya sampai vaginanya berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Hyukjae beraroma begitu manis, dan Donghae menarik napas dalam, menghirup aroma yang dikenakan Hyukjae ke dalam paru-parunya. Jika ada seorang gadis yang ingin Donghae cicipi, gadis itu adalah Hyukjae dan Donghae membawanya kemulutnya, menjangkau cairan yang keluar dari lipatan lembut Hyukjae. Donghae bisa mendengar rintihan pendek saat ia menggodanya, dan ketika ia menghisap tepat di klitorisnya, Hyukjae menjerit. Dia begitu responsif, Donghae ingin membuat Hyukjae orgasme lagi dan lagi hanya untuk kesenangannya mendengarkan suara Hyukjae.

"Donghae, aku ingin..." Apa yang Hyukjae inginkan? Donghae menjilat sepanjang lipatannya dengan lambat berusaha mengacaukan pikiran Hyukjae.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?" Donghae merasakan kejantanannya mengejang ketika mendengar suara Hyukjae yang sangat seksi.

"Aku rasa ada." Donghae menunggu untuk mendengarkan apa yang ada dalam pikiran Hyukjae, napasnya semakin terengah-engah ketika posisi Hyukjae berbalik darinya, menghadap jauh dari wajah Donghae dan membungkus kejantanannya dengan satu tangan Hyukjae yang selembut sutra sekitar pangkal ereksinya. Donghae hanya manusia biasa dan hal-hal yang Hyukjae lakukan padanya telah membuatnya bertambah panas dan bertambah keras dari menit ke menit. Tangan kecil Hyukjae sungguh membuat Donghae bergairah, dan Donghae mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Meskipun vagina Hyukjae dicukur bersih, hampir tidak berbulu tidak membantu mengalihkan perhatian Donghae sama sekali. Donghae bergidik dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam diri Hyukjae sekali lagi, berkubang dalam aroma dan suara yang Hyukjae keluarkan saat lidah Donghae membelai langsung pada bibir vaginanya yang merekah. Suara Hyukjae yang tertahan di belakang tenggorokan bergetar dari mulut Hyukjae menuju kejantanan Donghae dan memberitahu Donghae tentang kegelisahan Hyukjae lebih jelas dibandingkan melihat dari ekspresi wajahnya. Donghae terus memutar lidahnya di atas cairan Hyukjae, dan Donghae berjuang untuk berkonsentrasi karena Hyukjae telah memindahkan tangan ke bola-bolanya dan membelainya, dan bibir Hyukjae menutupi kepala kemaluannya, naik turun perlahan-lahan sepanjang kejantanannya, bahkan ketika merasakan tangan Hyukjae bermain di atas puting kecilnya, Donghae tak tahan. Itu benar-benar menyiksanya, terutama pada setiap gesekan mulut panas Hyukjae. Tidak bergerak maju-mundur, hampir tidak ada gerakan sama sekali, hanya gerakan lambat Hyukjae membawa kejantanannya semakin dalam. Donghae nyaris berhenti bernapas ketika ia merasa kepala kejantanannya yang membesar menyentuh bagian belakang tenggorokan Hyukjae. Dan Hyukjae tetap seperti itu, selama beberapa detik. Gadis ini benar-benar seorang penyihir, teknik mengisap kejantanannya berbeda daripada yang pernah Donghae rasakan sebelumnya.

Sesaat ketika Donghae pikir dia mungkin meledak di sana, Hyukjae bergerak, menarik kembali hingga hanya kepalanya saja yang berada di dalam mulutnya. Hyukjae menjilati sekeliling kepala kejantanan Donghae dalam gerakan melingkar yang lambat. Donghae memeluk pinggul Hyukjae, menarik pinggulnya lebih dekat ke wajahnya, dan mulai menjilati Hyukjae dengan sungguh-sungguh, menjilatinya dengan cepat dari depan hingga ke pantat kecilnya yang manis. Donghae melakukannya dengan cepat berharap Hyukjae akan mempercepat gerakannya juga, mungkin bertemu irama yang sesuai dan meringankan siksaan yang dirasakannya. Jadi Hyukjae akan menangkap isyarat dan mereka bisa mencapai puncak mereka bersama-sama. Donghae ingin menembakan spermannya ke tenggorokan Hyukjae yang indah, dan ia menghentakkan pinggulnya. Tapi ternyata hal itu tidak membuat Hyukjae mempercepat gerakannya yang berirama lambat dan menyiksa. Donghae memutar kepalanya ke samping.

"Hyukjae, lebih cepat, aku tak tahan. Hisap milikku lebih cepat, ayolah sayangku. Ahh, rasanya seperti neraka." Donghae tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk bercinta dengan vagina indah Hyukjae.

"Kemarilah." Donghae membanting Hyukjae kesampingnya di tempat tidur dan memutarnya jadi mereka berbaring berdampingan.

"Ayolah, Hyukjae." Donghae mendorong kaki Hyukjae terpisah dan menyelipkan satu jari ke dalam vagina basah gadis itu, kemudian memasukan satu jarinya lagi.

"Kau begitu siap untukku, sayang. Aku akan menyetubuhimu hingga kau menggila. Kau pasti menyukainya kan, sayang? Katakan padaku bahwa kau ingin aku menyetubuhimu."

Donghae meraih paket foil di meja samping tempat tidur dan merobeknya hingga terbuka dengan giginya, dan memasang kondom ke ereksinya.

Suara Hyukjae pecah terisak, namun ia berbisik, "Aku suka, aku ingin merasakanmu di dalam diriku, lakukanlah, setubuhi aku hingga aku menggila. Lagi pula, ini alasannya aku ada di sini." Bagian yang sangat kecil dari otak Donghae yang tidak sepenuhnya dikendalikan oleh nafsunya merasakan bahwa komentar Hyukjae terdengar aneh, tapi itu hanya mengalihkan sebagian kecil dari kesadarannya. Sisanya terikat dalam gairah untuk merasakan ereksinya yang akan masuk ke dalam tubuh Hyukjae.

Donghae menyokong dirinya dilengannya, menatap wajah Hyukjae yang penuh nafsu, mata Hyukjae tertutup lagi. "Buka matamu, cantik. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu saat aku menyetubuhimu. Ayolah, Hyukjae... Hyukjae apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

 **...oOo...**

Hyukjae lebih dari sekedar baik. Gadis itu benar-benar terpesona pada semua kejadian itu. Tapi dia merasa sedikit takut saat merasakan kepala penis Donghae yang besar dan bulat mendesak masuk ke vaginanya. Donghae menggumamkan kata tidak jelas di leher Hyukjae dan Hyukjae membuka matanya saat Donghae mengangkat kepalanya.

Donghae ingin melihat wajah Hyukjae dan Hyukjae tidak yakin dia adalah seorang aktris yang cukup baik untuk menyembunyikan ketakutan dan antisipasinya dari pengalaman yang telah lama ia nantikan ini. Hyukjae merasa vaginanya meregang saat Donghae mendorong masuk, mendorong selaput penghalang yang Donghae tidak tahu ada di sana. Tapi Hyukjae tahu dan ia merasakan sakit yang menyengat tajam dan tersentak saat Donghae menerobos selaput yang menghalanginya memasuki tubuh Hyukjae. Donghae menatapannya dengan mata emasnya, kuning seperti mata kucing, dan Hyukjae terhipnotis. Rasa sakit berlalu, digantikan oleh sengatan tajam kenikmatan, dan Hyukjae melingkarkan kakinya di seputar pinggang Donghae, dan memeluk leher Donghae, dan membawanya dalam pengalaman terindah seumur hidupnya.

Hyukjae menutup matanya untuk beberapa detik, merasakan semuanya, membawa Donghae semakin dalam, dan ketika ia membukanya lagi, Hyukjae melihat Donghae menatap dirinya dalam pandangan horor.

"Hyukjae, ya Tuhan, kau tidak, itu... kau masih perawan, kan?"

"Ya," suara Hyukjae begitu rendah bahkan Hyukjae sendiri nyaris tak bisa mendengarnya. Tapi sia-sia untuk menyangkal apa yang mereka berdua tahu kebenarannya.

"Tadinya." Donghae membeku, hanya setengah ereksinya berada di dalam tubuh Hyukjae, tapi vagina Hyukjae dengan ketat menahannya disana.

"Lalu kenapa?" Hyukjae mengangkat pinggulnya dan merasakan kejantanan Donghae meluncur lebih dalam.

"Setubuhi aku, Donghae. Bercinta sekarang, berbicara nanti karena aku tidak tertarik untuk bercakap-cakap saat ini." Dan rupanya Donghae tak ada masalah dalam mengikuti instruksi Hyukjae karena dia mendorong ke depan dan membenamkan dirinya semakin dalam, menyentuh inti kewanitaan Hyukjae. Hyukjae telah menunggu begitu lama untuk merasakan ledakan kebahagian dari seorang pria mengisi dirinya dengan kejantanannya dan ini melebihi dari apa yang pernah ia harapkan.

 **...oOo...**

Sejenak Donghae tersanjung. Seorang perawan? Pada kencan semalam? Tapi ketika Hyukjae menahan kejantanan Donghae di tempat, menyambutnya, Donghae tidak mampu berpikir lebih jauh selain dari luar biasa hangatnya Hyukjae di sekelilingnya, betapa basah. Betapa luar biasa rasanya ketika menggerakkan kemaluannya yang panjang dan membesar ke dalam vagina Hyukjae yang ketat dan panas. Donghae tidak bisa menahan diri, tidak bisa berhenti. Pertanyaan Donghae dapat dijawab nanti, saat itu semua yang Donghae inginkan adalah gesekan yang cepat mengirim dirinya ke tempat-tempat yang tak pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya. Bintang berenang di depan matanya ketika Hyukjae meremas ereksinya dengan vaginanya yang rapat. Donghae ingin berhenti, ingin mencari tahu mengapa Hyukjae menyerahkan keperawanannya dalam kencan satu malam di kota asing, tapi tubuhnya menolak pikiran Donghae ketika ia mencobanya. Tubuhnya menuntutnya melanjutkan hujamannya.

Hyukjae memohon Donghae untuk lebih cepat, memeluk erat-erat Donghae dan menyambut setiap dorongan Donghae ke dalam dirinya. Kenyataannya, Donghae sangat bernafsu ketika ia tahu ia adalah pria pertama Hyukjae, sama seperti ia menyukai nuansa payudara Hyukjae yang alami dan lengkungan mungil perutnya.

"Ayo datanglah untukku, Hyukjae, kau bisa melakukan itu kan, sayang?" Donghae mencoba untuk mempertahankan ritme, untuk terus menghujam sampai Hyukjae menemukan pembebasannya sebelum Donghae menumpahkan benihnya, tapi Hyukjae belum benar-benar merasakannya, dan itu adalah pertempuran tertinggi bagi Donghae untuk bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama.

"Hyukjae, apa kau sudah hampir orgasme?" Jawaban Hyukjae berupa raungan panjang dan serangkaian cengkraman kontraksi di bagian yang memegang ketat kemaluannya. Donghae mendorong dengan kuat ke tepi orgasme, bolanya terasa mengetat dan menembakkan cair panas dari ujung kemaluannya, mereka berdua terhentak dan menggeliat sampai kepuasan tak berujung memudar, perlahan kembali, meninggalkan dirinya bersentuhan kulit ke kulit dengan Hyukjae, wanita terseksi yang pernah Donghae kenal.

Donghae berguling ke samping, tidak ingin menghancurkan Hyukjae yang berada di bawahnya dengan berat badannya yang jauh lebih besar, dan melalui matanya yang setengah tertutup, mengecek tubuh Hyukjae yang dipenuhi keringat. Kulit Hyukjae yang berwarna krem tertangkap cahaya lampu dan Donghae mengangkat tangannya untuk menelusuri lengkungan besar dari payudara yang penuh, hanya menyentuh tepian putingnya yang berwana pink dan memerhatikan puncak putingnya. Donghae menangkup seluruh payudaranya, begitu lembut, begitu feminim, dan membiarkan tangannya menuruni perut Hyukjae, perutnya yang sedikit membulat memancarkan sensualitas. Napas Donghae telah melambat mendekati normal, dan Donghae harus bertanya... "Mengapa, Hyukjae?"

 **.**

 **..**

 **TBC**

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

 **Big thanks, buat yang udah review dan nungguin ff ini (*kalau ada).**

 **Sorry, kalau anyak typo yang berterbangan dimana-mana.**

 **udah segitu ja, cuap-cuapnya. Malas kalau harus banyak cincong panjang kali lebar.**

 **See u next chap ^_^**


End file.
